


Day 1-Robin Jason

by the_authors_exploits



Series: JayRoy Week '16 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, JayRoy Week, M/M, never said it had to be happy..., write something about Robin they said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: They never took it down, not even when he was breathing in front of them





	

Roy thinks it’s all tasteless; he keeps his arms crossed and glares across the room. The whole thing is tasteless, rude, annoying; insulting, revolting, despicable. He glances to his left, where Jason stands; the other boy doesn’t look at what Roy sees. So Roy turns his glare back at it, even as Nightwing rambles on and on.

“So that’s why we think you guys can help us; Slade’s been moving in on your territory for a while now, and we think you guys would be able to get into his inner circle and—”

“Why haven’t you taken it down?” Roy nearly snarls, cutting off all his anger before he speaks; still, it’s there. In the set of his shoulders, in the way his jaw flexes, in his tensed muscles.

Nightwing blinks, and Wonder Girl shifts from foot to foot. “What?”

Roy indicates the statue; Robin, thin and wiry, standing stoically with a turn to his lips and a dip to his brows. There’s so red shining through from the roots of his hair, and his fists are clenched. “He’s not dead.” Not anymore, so why keep the monument erect? Just another way to demean Jason…

Jason shifts besides him, but doesn’t say anything; doesn’t look. He keeps his masked gaze on Nightwing, on the third Robin, anywhere but the statue. Why the monuments had to be a part of the meeting hall was anyone’s guess; probably to remind the youths why they fought, or to be careful, or how dangerous this could be. It was sickening.

“He’s not dead.”

Nightwing glances over his shoulder at the statue; it’s more a hologram than statue though, with vibrant colors and lifelike features. It can be touched though, which is new in the hologram industry; it had been upgraded in the past few months, along with the others there. “We…”

“You know what, I don’t even want to hear your excuse!” Now Roy shows his anger; he throws his hands up in the air, disgusted and livid. “I don’t care! You only want him to exist when you need him! ‘Ohh, Red Hood, the scary Slade is causing us trouble; take care of him for us’, ‘ohh, Jason, we can’t figure out what this clue means’, ‘Ohh, Jason’, ‘Oh, Jason’!”

Jason reaches out, snags the hem of Roy’s shirt; they’re both in civvies, just wearing the masks in place, and Roy’s wearing Jason’s favorite shirt. The V-neck with the dragon on the back; Jason stares at it. Better that than a reminder of what he was, what he is. A failure, a decaying kid trying to live.

“I’m sick of it!” Roy yells. “I’m sick of you not acknowledging him for a person! No, he’s just a memory to you.”

“Roy, that isn’t fair…”

“Isn’t fair?” He steps forward, as if to punch Gar in the face, but Jason’s grip on his shirt keeps him back. “You know what’s not fair, kid? What’s not fair is being murdered and blamed for it; what’s not fair is having to look at _that_ ,” he points at the monument with a ferocity. “And be reminded of what happened, be reminded that you’re family only ever thinks of you as a mistake, something to bury!”

“…Roy…”

His shoulders heave; this isn’t right. “We aren’t helping you.”

“We’ll help,” Jason counters, and Roy turns to him; Jason shrugs and releases his grip on the shirt. “We’ll help, Nightwing…”

Roy makes some frustrated noises, flapping his arms about, but Jason grabs his arm and drags him from the room; Roy goes, because he doesn’t fight Jason, never has and probably never will. They make it only a few hallways away before Roy decides that no, he doesn’t want to go a step further. He plants his feet and yanks Jason a bit. He’s not going to fight, but he has something to say.

“We don’t have to.”

Jason doesn’t look at him; he’s turned away, but he’s tense and clearly unhappy.

“We don’t have to help them; we can leave and never come back.”

“We…we gotta…”

“They don’t respect you! They don’t accept you; they see you as a broken vile person! They don't even see you as Robin or Jason; they see you as someone different.”

Jason shrugs; “So? They always will; they’ll always think I’m horrible, they’ll always think I’m violent and vicious and dangerous and not enough; and maybe they’re right. I can’t change that.” Jason turns to face him; his cheeks are flushed and his lip quakes the slightest bit. “It's just...reality…”

Roy thinks back to when he first met Jason, when they were both running around like the world was their playground; when they had hope and joy and happiness. And now they only had each other.

Roy grips Jason’s hips, walks him against a wall, and kisses him fiercely, passionately, desperately.

“Not for me,” Roy speaks against his lips. “You’re always gonna be enough, Jaybird.”


End file.
